


Inmoralidad

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive consideraba que estaba preparado para enfrentar diversas cosas en su vida, pero ninguna como el ser descubierto excitado y con una clara «incomodidad» bajo su pantalón por aquel maldito profesor.





	Inmoralidad

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño SebasCiel con presencia de un semi lemon (?) (¿eso existe?). Ah, cómo sea.
> 
> Advertencia de una ligera mención de AloisXHannah (leve mención de lime hetero). Y sí, es un fic yaoi pero nació de pensar en esta ship hetero. Antes amaba el ClaudeXAlois pero en algún momento desarrollé una inmensa adversión por Claude, ah. Además amo la interacción hombre menor/mujer mayor y Hannah es sexy~. 
> 
> Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.

Sentía su pulso acelerado mientras su mente se tornaba un caótico bullicio intentando asimilar, encontrarle lógica a la escena tan inverosímil, tan absurda, tan «sucia» la cual sus ojos contemplaban.

Su mano se tornó trémula sobre el pomo de la puerta de la oficina que había entreabierto, mientras sus pupilas seguían clavadas en la escena la cual se desarrollaba dentro de aquella oficina: su «amigo» Alois Trancy empotrando contra el escritorio a la exótica y voluptuosa belleza que era su profesora de arte Hannah Annafellows la cual gemía mientras aquel rubio adolescente profería humillantes obscenidades en su contra, estrujando sus grandes pechos con lascivia.

Ciel sintió su rostro arrebolarse intensamente a la vez que incredulidad y una agria rabia se extendían por su ser. ¡¿A eso se refería Alois cuando le abandonó a su suerte, en medio de un taller en parejas con la excusa de solicitar una «asesoría» sobre sus calificaciones?! ¡Maldito rubio!

Aunque, quizás ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como lo eran las miradas de Alois hacia esa mujer, las «sutiles» indirectas acerca de aquella «fémina de respetable profesión pero con cuerpo de zorra» según palabras del propio Alois, las insinuaciones de este sobre los cuestionamientos de Ciel y su reticencia en aceptar y dejarse llevar ante la insinuante y ladina mirada de su profesor de historia Sebastian Michaelis para con él, ante los sutiles comentarios cargados de maliciosa sensualidad.

¡Maldito Alois! ¿Acaso todo este tiempo le había estado incitando a que se acostara con su profesor, solo porque ese rubio descarado se follaba a su profesora de arte? Alois era un bastardo. Él jamás sería igual que Alois. Él tenía moral. Jamás osaría pensar siquiera en dejarse arrastrar ante los juegos de aquel inmoral profesor. No lo haría por más que cada vez que rememoraba a aquella escarlata mirada recorriéndole con infernal y lujuriosa malicia su ser se estremeciera, y un cosquilleo torturara su entrepierna incluso en medio de las clases al imaginar situaciones tan sucias sugeridas por la impúdica lengua de su «querido amigo», situaciones   
en las cuales unas pupilas escarlatas le sulfuraban mientras su cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante recibía las embestidas de un enhiesto, caliente y palpitante miembro.

Un nuevo gemido proveniente de la estancia le sacó de su ensimismamiento, optando por cerrar la puerta entreabierta presuroso pero con cuidado, percibiendo su pulso acelerado, su rostro ardiendo con aún más intensidad y aunado a esto cierta, «incomodidad» en su entrepierna ante sus recientes pensamientos.

Su ceño se frunció intentando calmarse. ¡Todo era culpa de ese rubio! Debería entrar, interrumpirle, hacerle saber que les había visto, acusarles, sin embargo, qué sentido tenía. Aquello solo serviría para provocar aún más la impúdica lengua de Alois.

Inspiró profundamente. Necesitaba regresar a clases, mas la molestia en sus pantalones era más que obvia. Era impensable caminar por los pasillos así. ¿Debería ir a los baños y darse alivio? Rabia se agitó en él. Era tan vergonzoso pero qué otra opción tenía. Definitivamente ya haría pagar a aquel rubio por todo esto.

—Al parecer las relaciones entre el joven Trancy y la señorita Annafellows son muy «profundas», ¿no lo cree, joven Phantomhive? —comentó una aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas y Ciel dio un respingo congelándose al reconocerla.

No podía tratarse de aquella persona. No podía.

Tragando saliva giró para encontrarse con un par de ojos escarlatas los cuales le contemplaban con un dejo de maliciosa diversión.

—Profesor Michaelis —pronunció intentando no amilanarse ante aquella presencia. No demostraría cuánto le afectaba. No se dejaría humillar al ser descubierto «espiando» a Alois y Hannah en tan comprometedora situación.

—Vaya, joven Phantomhive, parece   
que su sesión de voyeurismo le ha causado ciertos problemas, ¿no es así? —comentó con falsa inocencia mirando la incipiente dureza que se marcaba en los pantalones del chiquillo.

Ciel apretó los dientes ardiendo de cólera y vergüenza.

—¡Yo no soy un voyeur! —espetó con dientes apretados dando un paso hacia Sebastian enfrentándole, mas este simplemente emitió una risilla posando sus dedos en los labios de Ciel en un ademán de que guardara silencio.

—Baje la voz. No creo que quiera que ellos se enteren de su pequeño fetiche, ¿o me equivoco? —se burló señalando con la mirada hacia donde se hallaba el rubio y su profesora, acción ante la cual Ciel abrió la boca para replicar mas Sebastian siguió—: Aunque, en lugar de eso, creo que debería de ocuparse ahora de su pequeño problema —ronroneó osando acariciar la entrepierna del chiquillo quien se mostró sorprendido mas sin poder reprimir un gemido.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —siseó furioso apartando aquel toque de un manotazo.

—¿Pervertido? ¿Yo soy quien terminó en semejante estado por espiarlos? —ronroneó sin inmutarse por la mirada de odio del contrario—. Vamos, joven Phantomhive, después de todo el que ande por allí en ese estado, bajo el riesgo de que alguien lo viera sería mucho más humillante, ¿no lo cree? —musitó acercando su rostro a Ciel y mirándole con tanta lascivia que Ciel se estremeció pugnando con los improperios que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios, mas unas voces provenientes del extremo del pasillo le alarmaron.

Nadie podía verle en ese estado. Sin embargo una mano asiéndole por el brazo y arrastrándole hacia el interior de una de las oficinas cercanas cortó el hilo de cualquier pensamiento. 

—¡Qué caraj...! —intentó hablar mas una mano en su boca le hizo callar.

—¿Acaso quiere que nos encuentren en esta clase de situación? —ronroneó socarrón acorralando a Ciel contra la pared.

 

Ciel frunció el ceño, queriendo replicar, sin embargo era innegable cómo su cuerpo parecía vibrar expectante ante aquella cercanía, ante aquella mirada y ante el hecho de rememorar ciertos pensamientos sumamente indecentes.

—Eso es joven, Phantomhive, permita que le alivie —musitó contra su oído y Ciel respiró pesadamente al sentir aquel cálido aliento y una húmeda lengua surcando desde su lóbulo hacia su cuello—. Después de todo, qué clase de profesor sería si no me ocupara correctamente del alumno más prodigioso de esta institución —dijo con oscura cadencia deslizando su mano hacia la entrepierna del chiquillo, osando adentrar su mano cual serpiente pecaminosa dentro de sus pantalones. Y, cuando aquellos largos y elegantes dedos liberaron su miembro empezando a estimularle su cordura se resquebrajó mientras un gemido brotaba de sus labios y sus caderas se empujaban contra aquella mano. ¿No se suponía que aquello era incorrecto, era inmoral? Ciertamente lo era pero la sensación de aquellos hábiles dedos estimulando su sensible carne le sumieron en una incipiente vorágine carnal.

—Entonces, más le vale ocuparse correctamente profesor Michaelis —provocó con sutil arrogancia, las mejillas ardientes y la mirada azulina brillando de desafío y y deseo contenido dejándose sumir en aquella carnal provocación siendo consciente de que ya no podía, ya no quería retractarse.

Y mientras la sutil risa maliciosa de Sebastian resonaba en su oído y la boca de este recorría su cuerpo, hasta que aquella cálida boca tomaba su necesitado miembro envolviéndole en un vibrante delirio, Ciel pensó que al final él quizás no era tan diferente a Alois en lo referente a su gusto por los profesores. Mas tal vez sí había algo que les diferenciaba, y esto era que después de todo era indudable que la imagen de él siendo embestido una y otra vez por ese hombre, la imagen de él siendo, penetrado, «abierto», poseído era infinitamente mejor que la idea de poseer a cualquier profesora sin importar cuán voluptuosa fuera. Definitivamente «aquello» era mucho mejor.


End file.
